Happily Ever After
by CarmGonzalez
Summary: Story about Josh and Donna - post Series Finale. Complete and total fluff! One chapter stories will be posted here.


I am a huge West Wing Fan – have always been. To be nothing but frank, I am one of those fans that came late into the fan-hood. I remember watching several episodes from the last season, when it was still running, and now that I have Netflix and all episodes can be streamlined I am watching sequentially from Season 1/Episode 1. It has made me love Josh and Donna more than ever! I have fallen in love with them, therefore, after hears of hiatus I am writing fan fiction again! And I owe it all to these two beautiful and lovable characters. I have not seen all the seasons but I have cheated and seen most of the Donna and Josh scenes throughout the whole series.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction for these two characters. I am happy to see that even after many years of the show coming to an end – it seems that their fans are still posting and thirst for fan fiction. Hopefully I can do them justice and hopefully those fans out there that still enjoy their stories, enjoy mine.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and have never owned them. I just love to write and I want to write for this beautiful couple that managed to steal my heart away!**_

This is a one chapter story that occurs after the series finale. I love the fact that, at least in my opinion, Josh and Donna managed to find one another and stayed together on the show. Here is a scene out of the rest of their lives. Complete and total fluff! My other stories will probably be longer. I might stick with short little happily ever after's for while if you guys enjoy them…so let me know your thoughts.

_**Happily Ever After**_

"Donna!" Josh screamed out as he circled the East Wing and started walking down the halls. He looked around at the amazing décor. It was very nicely decorated and with a curious eye he observed a chair or two outside some of the more important offices. He also noticed how quiet it was and how organized it seemed. The paintings on the wall seemed to fit the décor as well. When did he start noticing décor? He wondered aloud. Donna. It was Donna who had made the difference in him and who made him notice the smaller things in life. Donna. The person who he was looking for at this particular moment – _**where was she? **_Donna: The one person, probably the only person, that could make this place so quiet, calm and organized - _**His Donna. **_He was so proud of her.

As he continued to walk the halls, he felt and thought how weird being in the East Wing was the first few weeks of his and Donna's tenure. He spent most of his time in the West Wing of the White House and could honestly say that he rarely considered what was on the other side of the White House. He also rarely considered how his office and the First Lady's office got along or if they needed any assistance from his staff or his side of the building. But now that Donna was the First Lady's Chief of Staff all of that changed for him. He went out of his way to ensure that the East Wing was well taken care of – even if he didn't come by often.

Josh wanted to be part of her success and if that meant piling on other loads of responsibility for him- so be it. However, to his dismay, she seemed to be getting along just fine without him – at least on a professional level. He knew that it was selfish to be dismayed. However, he wanted to be Donna's rock just as she had been his for almost a decade. Guilt always superseded his thoughts of dismay and along with that guilt, feelings of happiness won every time over dismay. The love of his life was coming into her own – how could he not jump for joy?

His thoughts were interrupted: "Yes?" Josh finally heard Donna.

He turned to look at her and, like always, his heart constricted at the sight of her. They had left his apartment, well their apartment to be exact, since she had finally officially moved in after months of him begging her to do so. Josh had a chance to look at her back home and his eyes had roamed freely over her body. Her black business suit fitted her perfectly. He had wanted to take it off that morning and he wanted to take if off right now.

He heard Donna laugh as she approached him. "Stop looking at me like that Josh. You are not taking this business suit off of me till later on tonight. And that's if you're lucky." She stated as she winked at him and laced her fingers through his right hand.

"Damn." Josh stated and smiled. His dimples making an appearance – "not very subtle huh?"

"Nope." She stated as she squeezed his hand. "But that's okay. I like it when you look at me like I am the only woman who could make you lose your train of thought."

"You are." Josh confirmed. "I used to be able to focus. Even when I loved you from afar, I was able to focus because, while I fantasized about it 24/7, I really did not have a clear picture in my mind how you looked without any clothes on but now that I know…" he trailed off.

Donna blushed suddenly which made Josh love her even more. Even after hundreds of lovemaking sessions and hundreds of kisses, caresses and incessant innuendos and jokes, she still managed to flush scarlet when he mentioned her body and how much he loved her. "Stop it Josh." She admonished quietly as she leaned into him. "Remember this is my place of work and I need to remain professional at all times."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he leaned in and quickly kissed her lips. "Sorry. Just had to." He said as he looked at her and with one look let her know that he wasn't sorry he kissed her. He had made a pact with himself once he and Donna had become a couple after so long. He promised himself that he would never take her for granted and would never deny his feelings for her – whether they were in public or private. He had made her suffer for a long time and now he was going to make it up to her. He didn't give a damn who was happy or not. As long as they were happy, that was all that mattered.

Donna just shook her head and smiled pulling him into her office. "What can I do for you my love?" she asked.

"Uh…" he stated. A bit distracted. "I was just checking in. I was on my way to the Hill and thought I'd stop by to see what your schedule looked like. Want to have lunch?" Josh asked. The first time that Donna had called him my love Josh had been surprised and ecstatic. Now it was so routine that while he loved being called that it seemed like part of their dialogue. It had taken him a while to not gasp out loud every time he heard it. But now it was a beloved nickname among many they had for one another.

"Really?" She exclaimed excitedly. "Wow. It's been ages since we've been able to have lunch together."

"I know. I'm sorry." He started.

"No need to apologize. I know you're busy; as am I." Donna said. She was remiss sometimes and forgot that while to any other person her statement would mean nothing, to Josh it meant that she might be unhappy and his fear of losing her would, in an unconscious way, rear its ugly head. "I am just making an observation." She finalized, as she smiled at him and kissed him briefly. "I miss you. That's all."

"I miss you too." Josh added. "You know we wouldn't miss each other so much if you'd taken the position I offered you a few months back."

"Yeah and at this point we probably would not be on speaking terms Mr. Lyman because you and I working together and being together might turn out to be a bit much."

"Are you saying I'm too much?" He joked.

"I'm saying we're both too much. And you know this because I have told you plenty of times: As much as I love working with you and collaborating with you, I love you more and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will forego any professional relationship with you to have a happily ever after with you."

"How can I argue with that?"

"You can't." Donna reiterated. "Now lunch?" Donna walked to her desk, picked up her blackberry and looked at her schedule. "I have time at 1:30 – is that too late?"

Josh looked at his calendar and smiled. "I'll move some stuff around. Shouldn't be a problem – can I have a cheeseburger?"

"Nope."

"Donna."

"I said no."

"Donna!"

"Stop whining."

"I should have never asked to take you to lunch…" he started as he walked to her desk, kissed her cheek and started walking towards the door.

"I love you." They both uttered at the same time. Josh stopped walking and turned towards her, as Donna's head looked up from her blackberry. They were in sync – totally and completely in sync. They could not be better.

_**The End**_


End file.
